Brouillard
by Pouki26
Summary: Tout est sur le point de changer. Mais Derek refuse de laisser les choses échapper à son contrôle et conteste le choix de Stiles. Il ne le laissera pas partir, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Même si cela implique de l'enfermer à double tour dans leur chambre pour le restant de ses jours.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

 **Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit de Sterek. Mais me voici de retour avec cet OS court et sorti de je ne sais où des méandres de mon cerveau défectueux.**

 **Merci à ma chère DianeMoon pour sa relecture et correction mais surtout pour le titre qu'elle m'a trouvé :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le vent qui souffle autour de lui fait virevolter les feuilles mortes de la forêt dans laquelle il s'est engouffré. Le soleil a disparu depuis bien longtemps emportant avec lui le chant léger et spasmodique des oiseaux pour laisser place au crachin et un abondant brouillard.

Il tressaille. L'éclair qui déchire le ciel illuminant l'espace d'un instant son regard vide n'est qu'un prélude à la tempête qui s'annonce. Mais il n'a pas peur. Bien au contraire. Il jubilerait presque. Son seul regret est de ne pouvoir vraiment profiter du spectacle. Putain d'yeux.

Au loin, il entend le tonnerre rouler et gronder sous les gros nuages noirs annonciateurs d'un déluge impitoyable.

La pluie fait alors son entrée et les premières gouttes s'écrasent sans gêne sur son visage se mêlant aux larmes qui dévalent sur ses joues.

La douleur est là, plus présente que jamais, à chacun de ses pas, à chaque respiration. Son cœur saigne, sa tête lui fait mal, ses yeux le piquent, son ventre se tord. Mais il s'en fiche. Seul compte la solitude, le besoin de hurler sa détresse sans que personne ne l'écoute.

Une bourrasque plus vigoureuse que les autres le fait percuter un arbre contre lequel il se laisse aller un instant de nouvelles larmes s'échappant de ses yeux qu'il ne cherche même pas à refouler, avant de se secouer et se remettre à marcher les bras en avant. Il ne sait pas où il va ni même ce qu'il compte faire mais cela ne l'effraie pas outre mesure. Il sait juste qu'il a besoin de s'éloigner, de réfléchir, de se cacher pour mieux se morfondre. Paraître fort et insensible aux yeux des autres l'a épuisé. Il a le droit à son moment de faiblesse.

Il a bien pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, à disparaître de la surface de la Terre pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les défis que lui impose le destin, mais on ne se suicide pas pour ça. Pas pour si peu. Pas pour de tels restes. Pas quand on a on a été malgré soi l'hôte d'un esprit renard avide de chaos et de douleurs. Pas quand nos nuits sont peuplées de monstres et de cauchemars en tout genre. Et quand bien même cette nouvelle épreuve est sans doute la pire de toute il ne peut se laisser aller à de telles pensées de mort.

Mais il en a marre. Il sent qu'il se perd chaque jour un peu plus. Un puissant raz le bol a balayé ses derniers espoirs.

Le vent se fait de plus en plus féroce, la pluie de plus en plus torrentielle, les éclairs de plus en plus nombreux. Il est gelé, transi de froid sous son simple pull, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Mais vraiment aucune. Il peut bien crever de froid que ça ne serait pas un problème. L'hiver est là même si les premiers flocons tardent à faire leur apparition.

\- Stiles !

Le susnommé se fige, tourne la tête ses yeux se plissant au maximum pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose mais c'est peine perdue. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien voir. Alors il attend, incertain d'avoir bien entendu puis reprend sa route quand il réalise que le vent dans les arbres est taquin. Souffler son prénom dans les tourbillons d'eau n'est pas très fair-play. Mais il est rassuré. Son esprit lui joue des tours et ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

Le jeune homme lève les yeux vers un ciel sans lune et prie pour que les éléments se déchainent toujours plus fort, que l'ondée le terrasse et qu'une rafale l'emporte. Puisqu'il est condamné à ne plus pouvoir contempler ce si beau visage, couvant de son regard noisette cet homme aux allures de mannequin, admirant les moindres de ses mimiques, dévorant des yeux chaque parcelle de sa peau et ricanant devant ses airs boudeurs, peut-être est-il préférable de s'évanouir dans la nature.

\- Stiles !

Cette fois cela ne fait aucun doute. Malgré la tourmente il a bien entendu. Cette voix qu'il distinguerait entre mille vient de résonner au sein de la forêt pour le frapper en plein cœur.

\- Derek ! souffle-il, paniqué.

L'hyperactif ferme les yeux, serre les poings, inspire profondément. Il refuse d'affronter sa raison de vivre, il n'en a pas la force, et la honte d'être si vulnérable le pousse à décamper.

Il rouvre les yeux prêt à s'enfuir mais courir lui est impossible. Il n'y voit pas à deux mètres et le brouillard épais qui obscurcit chaque jour un peu plus ses rétines lui donne envie de gueuler. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, et de toute façon il est trop tard.

Derek est déjà là avançant à grandes enjambées vers lui l'expression de son visage évidemment aussi dure que de la pierre même si Stiles n'en est pas sûr, car il le voit à peine, le devine juste. Putain d'yeux à la con. Seule sa silhouette crevant l'obscurité de la nuit lui fait savoir qu'il n'est plus seul.

Dérouté, il tourne le dos au nouvel arrivant pour ne pas avoir à plonger un regard indigent et empli de larmes au sein de prunelles sombres et tente un pas en avant les bras projetés devant lui.

\- Stiles, non ! invective Derek.

Sans hésitation aucune le brun abat une main ferme et autoritaire sur l'épaule du plus jeune se fichant pas mal de lui faire mal puis, très vite, c'est tout son corps qu'il plaque contre son dos l'encerclant dans l'étau de ses bras.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? grogne le lycaon à l'oreille de l'humain.

Stiles frémit. Depuis tout ce temps il connait par cœur les intonations de la voix de son loup. De la colère la plus sourde au désarroi le plus profond. Il lit en Derek comme dans un livre ouvert et ses émotions n'ont pour lui plus aucun secret.

\- As-tu pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce que je peux ressentir ? rugit cette fois Derek en retournant le jeune dans ses bras pour voir son visage.

La peur, la colère, l'incompréhension, et par-dessus tout la tristesse déchirent le timbre de sa voix. Stiles frissonne à nouveau. Ces émotions en pagaille lui filent le tournis, sa propre culpabilité lui donne la nausée et l'envie de se jeter dans le vide se fait plus grande. Bien sûr qu'il à pensé à ce que son loup pouvait éprouver. Il pense à lui à chaque instant, chaque minute, chaque seconde que Dieu fait et c'est une torture que de réaliser qu'il puisse être un fardeau pour Derek. Et pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour son père et ses amis. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il refuse catégoriquement c'est d'être pareil à un poids à mort, celui qu'on met sur le banc de touche parce qu'il est le plus faible, celui qu'il faut encore et toujours protéger au péril de sa vie. Hors de question d'accepter ça, hors de question d'être dépendant. Et par-dessus tout, il est absolument impossible qu'il puisse infliger sa condition à la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. C'est pourquoi mettre fin à sa relation avec Derek est sans doute la meilleure décision qu'il puisse prendre. Car Derek est quelqu'un de fier, de fort, de dominant et par-dessus tout quelqu'un de profondément bon et il ne peut le rendre fragile de par sa présence.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, insiste le brun.

\- Je refuse de t'imposer ça Derek, aboie l'hyperactif au visage de son aîné sans même le regarder.

Le lycaon fronce les sourcils, sa prise sur les bras de son cadet se fait plus dure, plus douloureuse.

\- Regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! ordonne le brun en le secouant.

Mais Stiles garde obstinément les yeux braqués par-dessus l'épaule de Derek.

\- Regarde-moi Stiles !

\- Pour quoi faire ? hurle le jeune homme en s'arrachant à son emprise. Hein, Derek ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour que je lise dans ton regard de la pitié ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion.

\- De la pitié ?! répète le loup, atterré. Qu'est-ce que…

C'est une pluie diluvienne qui s'abat désormais sur les deux hommes. Les rafales de vent font claquer la veste de Derek, les éclairs éblouissent les visages torturés et l'orage éclate pour de bon au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais ils s'en fichent. La Terre pourrait s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds que ça ni changerait rien.

Tout est sur le point de changer. De déraper. Mais Derek refuse de laisser les choses échapper à son contrôle et conteste le choix de Stiles. Il ne laissera pas partir, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Même si cela implique de l'enfermer à double tour dans leur chambre pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'ai passé par la tête pour t'enfuir de cette façon, mais laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, menace le brun en attrapant hargneusement le menton de Stiles qui n'ose pas grimacer, tant que je serai vivant, tu m'auras sur le dos et tu n'iras nulle part. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Derek n'est pas habile avec les mots, ne l'a jamais été, même dans les situations les plus délicates. Prouver son amour, exprimer sa dévotion envers l'être qu'il chérit le plus en ce monde et révéler ses sentiments ne sont vraiment pas son fort. Loin de là. Alors il use d'une autre méthode et laisse parler son corps, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, son sexe qui sont nettement plus révélateurs que n'importe quel mot. C'est sa manière à lui depuis toujours de montrer à Stiles qu'il n'y aura jamais que lui, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il advienne. Sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui en toutes circonstances.

Aussi, plus brutalement qu'il n'aurait voulu, il agrippe les épaules de l'humain, le pousse contre un arbre et sans crier gare fond sur ses lèvres en un baiser capricieux et despotique l'écrasant de tout son poids contre le tronc. Ses mains se perdent rapidement au creux de ses reins et il sent immédiatement les doigts de son amant s'enrouler autour de son tee-shirt cherchant vainement à le repousser avant de finalement succomber et répondre à ses baisers. Entrainé par la passion du moment, indifférent aux éléments qui se déchainent toujours plus violemment autour d'eux, Derek appuie plus vigoureusement contre le ventre de l'humain, écrase ses hanches et dévore sa bouche.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparent enfin les cœurs battant à l'unisson au rythme d'une pluie effrénée.

\- Tu pues la détresse et la culpabilité, vient murmurer le loup à l'oreille d'un Stiles évaporé hors de leur réalité.

Derek profite de son absence pour embrasser délicatement la peau de son cou, léchant et suçant l'eau qui ruisselle le long de ses joues avant de sentir le jeune homme trembler contre lui. De froid ? De plaisir ? Il ne saurait dire. Le vent qui tourbillonne et les trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur eux l'empêche d'entendre les battements de son cœur.

\- Pourquoi avoir fui Stiles ? As-tu si peu confiance en moi ?

Stiles renifle dans le cou du lycaon et réprime tant bien que mal une nouvelle vague de larmes. A ces mots un frisson glacé dégringole son échine. L'amertume dans la voix de Derek lui crève le cœur. La culpabilité le prend de nouveau aux tripes. Depuis quand est-il devenu si égocentrique pour oser infliger pareille souffrance à sa moitié ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi, murmure-t-il si bas que sous l'intensité de la tempête Derek l'entend à peine.

Mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il relève la tête et vienne planter un regard ombrageux dans les yeux voilés de son amant. Malgré l'obscurité et l'acuité visuelle de l'humain plus que défaillante, il réussit à capter ses prunelles noisettes l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Ne me fuis pas, tu es mon ancre Stiles, sans toi je risque de me perdre, confesse-t-il un sourire contrit accroché aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme se crispe les yeux figés de stupéfaction. Cette confidence, il ne s'y attendait pas. Elle est pareille à la tempête qui les entoure, semblable à la vérité qu'on ne se permet de dire qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Bouleversé, il sent son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, éclatant en un millier de petits morceaux épars avant de se recoller pour retentir avec fureur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, fautif mais soulagé, Stiles se laisse choir tel un pantin désarticulé aux pieds de Derek qui l'accompagne dans sa chute, un cri anxieux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

\- Stiles !

\- J'ai peur, gémit l'hyperactif le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Tellement peur.

\- Je suis avec toi, le rassure Derek se crochetant à lui. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul.

\- Mais j'ai peur de plus jamais te voir Derek, peur d'oublier ton visage.

\- Tu ne perdras pas la vue Stiles, clame le loup par-dessus le cataclysme. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Mais je ne vois déjà presque plus, hurle en retour le jeune homme, désespéré. Et tu sais que je refuse la transformation. Je ne veux pas être un loup.

Derek le sait bien sûr. Depuis toujours, depuis le premier jour. Parce que lui-même a toujours refusé. Il ne veut pas d'un Stiles loup garou, ne l'a jamais désiré. Mais il sait aussi qu'il serait capable de n'importe quoi pour sauver celui qui incarne son univers. Et s'il devait un jour le transformer alors il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant. Parce que sans Stiles à ses cotés il n'est rien de plus qu'une coquille vide. Sans lui il errerait comme une âme en peine sur la route du néant.

Alors parce qu'il n'y a rien à répliquer, Derek s'abstient de répondre. Il ne tient pas à blesser davantage son petit ami par des promesses qu'il ne pourra peut-être jamais tenir. Une main posée sur sa tête, il le laisse pleurer tout son soûl, ses gémissements emportés par la force du vent, ses larmes balayées par la pluie.

Quelles séquelles laissées par ce putain de Nogitsune les attendent encore ? Qu'a donc fait l'hyperactif dans une autre vie pour mériter pareil sort. N'y aura-t-il donc jamais de fin à toute cette souffrance ? Le destin de Stiles est-il de dépérir au seul bon gré du fantôme de l'esprit renard ?

Derek ferme les yeux et serre le jeune homme dans ses bras, bercé par ses pleurs. Jamais encore il n'a vu Stiles aussi accablé, aussi mal dans sa peau et cela l'effraie au plus haut point. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, se sent démuni et clairement projeté dans une autre réalité. Toute cette détresse, cette culpabilité, cette terreur lui donne l'impression d'être plongé en plein cauchemar. Un cauchemar duquel il ne peut sortir, d'où il n'existe aucune porte de secours. Et cette maudite pluie qui ne veut pas s'arrêter. Mais le brun refuse de se laisser aller à la fatalité. Il se doit d'être fort. Fort pour Stiles. Fort pour eux deux.

Aussi, désireux de ne pas se morfondre plus longtemps, il laisse échapper un grognement sourd et rauque avant de se détacher de Stiles et de le tirer sans ménagement pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, déclare-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Tu es en hypothermie.

Derek retire sa veste et s'empresse de la faire enfiler à Stiles tout en frottant ses bras, son dos pour le réchauffer. Mais le jeune homme est à bout de force, claque des dents sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tremble comme une feuille et ses jambes se dérobent sous lui.

\- Stiles !

L'hyperactif se serait rétamé si Derek ne l'avait pas fermement et rapidement saisi par la taille avant de le soulever comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une princesse ou quoi ? rabroue mollement Stiles en s'accrochant instinctivement à son cou.

\- Idiot ! se moque gentiment le loup posant sur lui le plus doux des regards.

\- Pardonne-moi Derek !

Derek fronce les sourcils. La voix de Stiles est si faible qu'il a du mal à l'entendre.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.

\- Pardon, réitère le jeune homme avant de fermer brutalement les yeux sa tête retombant en arrière.

\- Stiles, glapit le lycaon. Stiles !

Son cœur s'emballe en un quart de seconde cherchant à s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Derek se sent frôler littéralement l'apoplexie avant de se morigéner sévèrement. Non mais quel imbécile. Stiles va bien. Il a juste perdu connaissance.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais de peur pareille, houspille-t-il en le serrant plus fort.

Rassuré mais non moins soucieux quant à son état de santé plus que précaire, il dépose sur son front un long baiser humide puis prend le chemin du retour à travers une forêt déchainée son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il ne l'abandonnera pas. Jamais. Plutôt mourir.

Son humain peut bien perdre la vue, l'ouïe ou encore la capacité de marcher, pour Derek rien ne changera jamais. Il est celui que son loup a choisi, celui qui fait battre son cœur, celui pour qui il mourrait sans hésitation. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la mort et Derek a le sentiment indéfectible que rien n'est perdu. Et s'il n'a pas encore trouvé la solution c'est seulement parce qu'il a mal cherché. Ca ne peut être que ça.

Aussi, alors qu'il déshabille le jeune homme pour soigneusement le sécher et le mettre au lit se blottissant contre son corps nu pour le réchauffer, il se fait la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il recouvre la vue et retrouve sa bonne humeur d'antan même si pour cela il doit le transformer… un jour.


End file.
